Love Me! Konoha High
by Isa Haruno
Summary: Sakura e Ino son nuevas en una preparatoria, cumplidos los 16 años decidieron cambiar de su escuela pública a algo un poco más refinado y ver como influía esto en su vida.


Capítulo 1: "La llegada"

Aquella habitación, un poco pequeña para su gusto pero tenía todos los lujos que ella quería, siempre había sido una chica con suerte, nunca le falto nada pero había preferido compartir con las personas agradables y no con los de su clase, esa chica era Sakura Haruno su familia era clase alta, adinerada pero con emociones, nunca pensaba en maltratar o juzgar mal a alguien por tener menos que ella, odiaba totalmente a las chicas superficiales...

-Sakura-san levántese por favor, sus padres la esperan en el comedor...

-Tsk-bufó molesta, Shizune diles que ya bajó...

-En seguida Sakura-san –Se retiró inmediatamente-

Se levantó de su cama y tomó una ducha, tenía su uniforme listo, bajó a desayunar con sus padres tal y como Shizune le había pedido.

-Buenos días, Padre, Madre...-Saludó tranquilamente la pelirosa-

-Buenos días Sakura, tenemos algo importante que decirte antes de desayunar...-Dijo la Señora Haruno sin rodeos-

-Pues adelante, por favor diganme que es eso que me tienen que decir?-La mataban de curiosidad-

-Te cambiamos de preparatoria, los señores Yamanaka hicieron lo mismo con su hija, asi que no te preocupes no estarás "sola"-Al decir esto la tensión se sintió en el aire por parte de la Haruno menor-

La chica sentía que su mundo se le venia encima, debia dejar su amada escuela, a sus amigos y por sobretodo a aquel chico que finalmente se le habia declarado despues de esperar tanto tiempo... Kuso! Porque se les ocurria esa idea en esos momentos...

-Lo acepto totalmente, padre madre, podríamos desayunar...-Terminó por aceptar las exigencias de sus padres-

-Claro ya mismo...-Respondieron unísono-

Escondía su rostro bajo su flequillo, se sentía débil y quería llorar pero sus padres no podian notarlo, si quiera verlo, asi transcurrió el desayuno un poco incomodo para Sakura y sus padres, despues de lo comentado a la chica no se dirigieron la palabra, nuevamente subio a su habitación y se topo con su nuevo uniforme.

-Demonios... porque justamente ahora, ahora que finalmente Shichiro se habia declarado, ahora que era popular, debia comenzar todo de nuevo y en una escuela de niños ricos que solo piensan en si mismos, Konoha High es su diminutivo, se creen los muy bilingües, hmph -Bufaba molesta ante tal situación en la que se encontraba-

El tiempo paso como volando y ya casi era tiempo de irse al colegio, bajó finalmente no muy feliz con la decision de sus padres, pero como chica obediete, aceptó...

-Nos vemos más tarde-Comento desde la entrada a la cocina-

-Me cuentas más tarde como te fue hijita-Decía su madre mientras terminaba su desayuno-

-No dejes que se sobrepasen contigo -Espetó mientras miraba de reojo a su hija-

-Padre, si estuve en un ambito de gente clase media-baja, no creo que me lleguen a lastimar unos niños de mami, no tienes de que preocuparte y claro madre cuando llegue te digo como me fue-Termino por decir ya cansada del comportamiento de su padre-

Besó las mejillas de ambos padres y se dirigió a su limosina, odiaba viajar en esa cosa, pero debía ir por Ino su mejor amiga y no tenia de otra más que soportarlo.  
>Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga desde niñas compartian sus gustos totalmente, eran muy cercanas pues sus padres las relacionaron desde muy pequeñas, aunque ambas compartian el sentimiento "No vales por cuanto tengas, vales por lo que eres" desde muy pequeñas lo tenian muy presente en sí mismas, Ino era una chica rubia, su piel blanquecina aunque no mucho, su color favorito, morado diria yo?... que mas puedo decir, es una persona muy especial para mí, sin ella no podría vivir.<p>

-Señorita Sakura llegamos a la casa de la Familia Yamanaka-Se escuchó decir al conductor de tan lujoso automóvil-

-Gracias por avisarme-Contesto brevemente-

-Llamo inmediatamente a la señorita Yamanaka?-Sugirió amablemente el conductor-

-No yo iré por ella-Negó la ojijade-

[Pov Sakura]

Sabia la escenita con la que me encontraría, baje del carro rápido porque tiempo era lo que menos teniamos, pero me encontre con una chica llorando en la entrada de su casa, sus lágrimas reflejaban ira y resentimiento, la entendia no nesecitaba expresarse con palabras para saber lo que sentia mi mejor amiga, yo sabia que lo que sentía era resentimiento hacia sus padres por su drástico cambio de colegio y ira por no haber podido hacer nada.

-Buenos días Sakura!, lista para nuestra nueva aventura- Me dijo Ino terminando de quitarse ese rastro de lágrimas-

-Ino se lo mucho que te duele dejar a Jiro, pero debemos aceptar la decisión de nuestros padres- Sabía muy bien que pensaba lo contrario pero no debo empeorar las cosas-

-Sakura, lo veo muy injusto, nosotras no hemos hecho nada- Tenía razón después de todo nos reprendieron sin haber errado en algo-

Abrace a mi amiga, no sabía lo que sucedía, lo que si sabia era que le dolia más que a mi, porque ella tuvo que dejar a su novio, amigos y profesores más queridos allá... yo no perdia tanto como los perdia Ino, no era que sintiese lastima por ella, era más bien una amistad tan profunda que parecía como si un lazo de hermanas nos uniera.

[Fin Pov Sakura]

Subieron nuevamente al carro, con dirección a su nuevo Colegio, ambas chicas un poco deprimidas y resignadas, pero decidieron secarse las pocas lagrimas amargas que habian derramado, arreglarse el maquillaje y ser tal y cual ellas eran...

-Señoritas llegamos finalmente a nuestros destino, estamos en su nuevo colegio...-Espetó el conductor de la familia Haruno-

-Lista cerdita?-Pregunto la pelirosa-

-Claro que si Frentesota!-Grito animada la de ojos azules-

-Jajaja bueno juntas en esto-Rio decididamente-

-Juntas!-El ánimo había resurgido en las dos chicas dentro de la limosina-

- Y recuerda…-Sakura fue interrumpida antes de continuar-

- "Que ningún chico nos aleje o destruya nuestra amistad" lo sé muy bien-Se conocían tan bien que sabían lo que pensaban sin decirlo-

- Estamos listas...

Todos miraban a la limosina, aunque no les parecia nada del otro mundo exeptuando que esta tenia la insignia de la poderosa familia Haruno, dos chicas muy sensuales para los ojos de muchos bajaron de esta limosina, de lejos se podia admirar a la hermosa heredera del emporio Yamanaka, con su lindo uniforme: Camiseta Blanca(Blusa, etc como lo quieran llamar) con un chaleco negra (chamarra, sudadera, etc como lo quieran llamar) y su falda negra con unos zapatos de tacón alto, y del otro lado, la hermosa Sakura heredera y futura presidenta de la empresa Haruno, vestía el mismo uniforme que su amiga, muchas miradas se clavaron rapidamente en estás chicas, causando pensamientos indecorosos en muchos chicos y el inmediato murmulleo de las chicas.

-Ino, me siento "un poco" observada-Dijo un poco ruborizada Sakura-

-Solo sonríe y avanza hasta el despacho de la directora, no le tomes importancia a los murmullos de las chismosas de allá y si los chico te dicen algo malo ignóralos nada mas-Comenzó a caminar segura de sí misma-

-Bien...-Avanzó despacio detrás de su amiga-

Continuaron avanzando sin percatarse de que varios chicos las miraban, Uchiha Sasuke precisamente, heredero de las fabricas y emporios Uchiha, la familia mas poderosa en japón por asi decirse y Namikaze Naruto, futuro presidente y propietario de la empresa Namikaze y mas de la mitad de japón...

-Y esas quienes serán Teme?-Pregunto el rubio, en su rostro se notaba un leve interés-

-Te importa mucho quienes sean, seguro mas chicas superficiales que solo piensan en su apariencia-El azabache frunció el ceño-

- Pero no parecen de ese tipo, ya sabes?-Su curiosidad salió a flote-

-A que te refieres, de las que puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras y luego no se recuerdan de nada-Sonrió de medio lado, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería Naruto-

-Esas mismas-Completo finalmente-

-Hmph, ya veremos eso Dobe-Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su salón de clase-

Las instalaciones realmente eran muy lujosas, parecía una enorme universidad aquella institución y después de todo solo era un colegio por asi decirse, una de ella avanzaba con paso decidido y la otra con un poco de verguenza, aunque su amiga tenia razón, porque apenarse, si le decían que era linda, primero lo principal de todo... hablar con la directora…

-Buenos días señoritas, me alegra ver que pudieron llegar con bien a mi despacho-Decía una mujer de pelo rubio no muy oscuro y sus ojos color miel-

-Buenos días, señora directora-Saludaron al unísono-

-Díganme les han gustado las instalaciones?-Su rostro mostraba una firmeza que asustaría a cualquiera-

-Nos han fascinado, es espacioso y tienen mucas zonas verdes es bonita-Comentó Sakura al ver que Ino no diría nada-

-Bien pasen por favor-Extendió su brazo en dirección a la puerta-

La chica rubia no hablo mucho, odiaba esa escuela, se veia que solo era para personas adineradas y que no habia nadie normal entre aquel monton de niños de papi y mami, aún dolia, pero no podía andar llorando por ahi, la tomarian por bicho raro o emo inclusive, no es que le molestase pero debia cuidar lo que pensaban de ella las primeras impresiones cuestan ser cambiadas.

-Espero disfruten de nuestra Institución-Terminaron su conversación para retirarse-

-Muchas gracias... bueno nos vamos Ino-Se levantaron y se dirigieron a lo que sería su nuevo salón-

-Gracias señora Tsunade-Habló finalmente la Yamanaka-

Finalmente después de tanto andar, las chicas habian llegado a su "tan esperada y anciada" clase, con temor de lo que pudieran pensar, la clase de compañeros que tendrian que enfrentar, los profesores raros? Que tanto debían soportar se preguntaban una a la otra.

-Lista Cerdita?-Dijo una muy decidida pelirosa-

-Muy lista Frentesota!-Escuchaban desde afuera como las presentaban ante la clase-

Muy bien clase tenemos dos alumnas nuevas y ellas son. . . . .

Gracias por leerlo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews y el siguiente capítulo estará pronto!


End file.
